


一點點不同的結局

by weltall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weltall/pseuds/weltall
Summary: 東尼彈響指，奇異博士救了他。





	一點點不同的結局

當東尼醒來的時候，眼前一片空白。

他眨眨眼，看得比較清楚一些，世界不再充滿白光，而是灑落柔和的鵝黃。他躺在一張床上，盯著天花板，全身上下都在痛，他花了幾秒鐘思考發生了什麼事，為什麼他全身像被浩克撞飛過一樣，然後他想到了，立刻彈了起來──如果不是有雙手輕輕按住他的胸口，他鐵定會這麼做，然後根據他現在的痛法，他肯定全身的骨頭都會散掉。

「你醒了。」熟悉的嗓音伴隨史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的臉出現在他面前。

「隊長，不要強調顯而易見的事實。」他忍不住翻了個白眼。

史蒂夫的嘴角往上揚了揚，笑了。

「我猜我們贏了？」他猶豫地問。

史蒂夫點了點頭，「是的，我們贏了，摩根跟小辣椒很好，你不要擔心。」

有了美國隊長的保證，他立刻安心地讓意識再次沉入黑暗。

等到東尼再次醒來，又是兩天以後，這次他覺得自己終於像個人，而不是一個快要痛死的人。在他床邊的一樣還是史蒂夫，這次他醒的時間足夠邊吃營養品邊聽史蒂夫解說那些他錯過的事，不是鉅細靡遺版，而是美國隊長簡單摘要版。

當時他以為自己要死了，事實上也的確死了，他的心臟停了兩次，如果不是奇異博士的魔法幫忙，他就會徹徹底底地掛了，長眠於六呎之下，而不是躺在床上吞嚥難吃的果凍。雖然東尼很想問史蒂夫，既然那個魔法師都把他救活了，為什麼不好人做到底直接治好他，但他是個知足又懂得感恩的人，區區一個人類戴著無限寶石手套打了一個響指後，還能躺在床上好好地吃果凍他就該偷笑了，治人治一半這個問題，等到他全好了再來探究也不遲。

從史蒂夫的口中，他知道了現在是半夜兩點半，他的小甜心正在睡覺，他得等到明天才能看到她，但她好好的一點事也沒有，小辣椒也是，即使他們離婚了，她依舊是他的愛，是個不能失去的人。

與薩諾斯的大戰結束了，復仇者總部只剩殘壁斷瓦，他們在大戰中失去了一些人，班納也還在養傷，但整體而言，他們保留下來的原比五年前多，但失去的沉重卻沒有減去半分。

「什麼時候？」他問。

不需要他的說明，史蒂夫就知道他在問什麼，「三天之後。」

「我要參加。」他說。

史蒂夫點點頭，「醫生說你至少要臥床休息一個禮拜，但我告訴他，我們無法阻止你。」

「這是當然。」東尼滿意地說。

娜塔莎的葬禮上，他本來想要操縱鋼鐵裝出席，但被全部人一致否決，小辣椒親自壓著他上輪椅，讓史蒂夫把他推到湖邊，不遠處是已成廢墟的復仇者總部，在接下來的幾個月內，石塊會被清除，建築會重建，但失去的人永遠無法回來。

所有人都到了，大家一起向這名值得尊敬的朋友告別，東尼抱著摩根，看著娜塔莎的證件被福瑞用一個小打火機燒掉，灰燼飄向空中，他們甚至沒辦法將她安葬，但她也不需要，她從來不是在乎這種事的人，不過東尼還是很難相信，沒有超級士兵的身軀，沒有鋼鐵的外殼，沒有神明的力量，憑著技巧、智慧與毅力與他們一同作戰至今的女人就這樣離開了。

那天晚上他坐在木屋外，拿著一杯柳橙汁默默地喝，桌上放著一大罐，喝完了就繼續倒，他喝到第三杯的時候，史蒂夫拿著一個玻璃杯跟一大罐蘋果汁在他旁邊坐下，給自己倒了一杯蘋果汁。

「真是難以置信。」他看著天空說。

「我也這麼覺得，每次轉過頭，都以為會看到她無聲無息地站在背後。」史蒂夫說。

東尼忍不住笑了，「難得我們兩個竟然有意見一致的時候。」

「的確很難得。」史蒂夫也跟著笑了。

接著他們都沒有說話，他跟史蒂夫一起看著天上無數的星星，他們的夥伴也沉睡在其中。

「這不是你的錯。」史蒂夫突然說。

「什麼？」東尼知道對方在說什麼，但他決定裝傻，不過這從來就唬不了身邊這個人。

「你沒有辦法阻止這件事發生。」

「我沒有－－」

「不要騙我，東尼。」史蒂夫說。

東尼一口氣哽住，閉上了嘴。難得鋼鐵人有被美國隊長堵得說不出話來的時候。他悶悶地想。

「沒有人可以阻止這件事發生。」史蒂夫說。

他嘆了口氣，「但我希望我可以，不，我應該可以阻止，我應該能夠想到取得寶石的條件，想到其他取得的方法，我有五年的時間思考，但我沒有想到這件事。」他鐵定是想睡了，因為清醒的他是不可能會如此掏心掏肺地說話。

「她叫我隊長，我覺得自己應該對她負責，我應該也要想到，但我沒有。」史蒂夫說。

「那不是你的錯，沒有人有辦法......」說到一半，東尼停了下來。

「是啊，你也知道，沒有人有辦法。」史蒂夫說，「沒有人能夠欺騙寶石。」

「但這一點也無法減輕我的愧疚。」東尼聳聳肩。

「我也是。」史蒂夫說，「這提醒了我一件事。」

「什麼？」

「當時我應該有更好的方法去處理法案與巴基的問題，但我讓憤怒與恐懼支配了我，我將我們間的感情置於不顧，將盾牌砸向對我而言十分重要的人，我很抱歉，東尼。」史蒂夫看著他說。

東尼沒想到會有聽到對方說出這些話的一天，一瞬間，他以為胸口的反應爐失去了作用，讓他的心臟漏跳了一拍。

他裝作不在乎地說：「哇，你是誰？你把我們的美國隊長怎麼了？」

史蒂夫笑了笑，說道：「我只是突然意識到，不是每個人都能幸運地擁有第二次，不，第三次機會。」

「你怎麼能夠肯定還有這個機會？」東尼問。即使他早就原諒了史蒂夫，但不代表他要告訴對方這件事。

「我無法肯定，但總要試試看，不是嗎？不努力生活，怎麼對得起她呢？」史蒂夫舉起果汁朝天空致敬。

東尼笑了笑，「好吧，致努力生活。」他也舉起了杯子。

接下來的日子，他會逐漸康復，他每天晚上都會與摩根一起吃晚餐，聽聽他的小寶貝在學校的生活，史蒂夫有時候會加入他們，有時候不會，有時候是其他人，他們有點像回到了往日時光，當所有人還齊聚在復仇者大廈的時候。

當然，他們回不去了，他們失去了一些夥伴，也多了一些，無論遭遇什麼，為了讓犧牲不會白費，為了那些還在的愛，他會和其他人一起繼續努力活下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 忘記這是哪一場的無料了，好像一直沒有放上網......  
雖然東尼的死讓人傷心，而且我不明白現場那麼多高科技跟魔法師為什麼救不了他，但那就是東尼會做的事，反倒是史蒂夫，先不管回到過去生活可能遭遇的問題，我真的不覺得他會為了回到過去和佩姬生活而離開他的隊友啊，總覺得他會是那種活在當下繼續努力生活努力保護世界的人，所以整部電影算是流暢地看到最後反而在結尾卡住，感覺好痛苦(抱頭)  
因為太悶了，稍微改了點結局，自己看著比較開心，希望大家看完後也比較開心(合掌)


End file.
